Dark Shadows: 5
My name is Victoria Winters. The grey light of early morning brings no relief from the tension that inhabits the old house on top of Widows' Hill. But at least the night has passed, a night that was touched with a fear I'd never known before. And now it would be over, fear would be ended. And so would hope. Episode 5 of Dark Shadows was directed by Lela Swift and written by Art Wallace. It first aired on ABC on Friday, July 1st, 1966. In this episode, Victoria Winters is already prepared to quit her new job and she hasn't even been in town a day. David Collins professes his hatred of her and expresses his desire to see her leave in his own mischevious way. Carolyn tries to convince her to stay, citing that she has so few friends her own age. Vickie meets the aloof artist Sam Evans, who tells her the story of the sobbing widow, Josette Collins. Synopsis Cast Crew Credited crew * Ohrbach's - Costume designer * Dan Curtis - Creator; Executive producer * Robert Costello - Producer * Lela Swift - Director * Art Wallace - Story created and written by * Dan Curtis Productions, Inc., 1966 Uncredited crew * Robert Cobert - Composer * Sy Tomashoff - Production designer * Ramsey Mostoller - Costume designer * Irene Hamalin - Hair stylist * Vincent Loscalzo - Makeup artist * Michael Brockman - Unit manager * Frank Bailey - Sound engineer * Ed Blainey - Sound effects * Tom McCue - Sound engineer * Mel Handelsman - Lighting director * Arthur De Cenzo - Music supervisor * Sybil Weinberger - Music supervisor * Gloria Banta - Assistant to producer * John Devoe - Stage manager * J.J. Lupatkin - Technical director * Ed Pontorno - Video technician * Harriet Rohr - Production assistant * John Sedwick - Associate director Notes & Trivia * Opening narration: Alexandra Moltke. * Closing still: Collinwood breakfast nook. * This episode was recorded on June 17th, 1966. * This is the first episode of the series to use scrolling credits. * First appearance of Sam Evans, who is played Mark Allen in the early episodes. Sam becomes a series regular for several years to come. Mark Allen only plays the role of Sam Evans for seven episodes before being replaced with actor David Ford. Sam Evans appears next in episode 7. * This episode features the first appearance of the Collinwood breakfast nook. This is one of the least used sets on the entire series and only makes two appearances. It appears again episode 15. * Second appearance of David Collins. He appeared last in episode 4. He appears next in episode 6. * Fifth appearance of Victoria Winters. She appeared last in episode 4. She appears next in episode 6. * Fifth appearance of Roger Collins. He appeared last in episode 4. He appears next in episode 7. * Fourth appearance of Carolyn Stoddard. She appeared last in episode 4. She appears next in episode 6. * This is the second appearance of Widows' Hill. It appeared last in episode 2. Allusions * Sam Evans makes a reference to Josette Collins in this episode. Josette becomes a major character in future episodes and is one of the key figures in a storyline known as the "1795 Flashback". This episode states that Josette was hated by the other members of the Collins family, but later stories establish that this is untrue and that she was actually quite beloved. One detail revealed in this episode that remains true throughout the series is that Josette is one of the widows who leaps to her death from Widows' Hill. This occurs in episode 425. Bloopers * In an early scene, when Victoria Winters is packing her suitcase, she mistakenly calls Carolyn Caroline. Quotes * Sam Evans: Some quiet nights, if you listen — listen really carefully — you can hear her cry. Crying her heart out in loneliness. Home Video * Dark Shadows Collector's Series, Volume 1 (VHS) * Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD Collection 1 (Disc 1) * Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series (Disc 1) See also External Links References ---- Category:1966/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: The Journey of Victoria Winters/Episodes Category:Art Wallace/Writer Category:Lela Swift/Director Category:Dan Curtis/Executive producer Category:Ohrbach's/Costume designer Category:Robert Costello/Producer Category:Robert Cobert/Composer Category:Sy Tomashoff/Production designer Category:Ramsey Mostoller/Costume designer Category:Irene Hamalin/Hair stylist Category:Vincent Loscalzo/Makeup artist Category:Michael Brockman/Production manager Category:Frank Bailey/Sound engineer Category:Ed Blainey/Sound engineer Category:Tom McCue/Sound engineer Category:Mel Handelsman/Lighting director Category:Arthur De Cenzo/Music supervisor Category:Sybil Weinberger/Music supervisor Category:Gloria Banta/Production assistant Category:John Devoe/Stage manager Category:J.J. Lupatkin/Technical director Category:Ed Pontorno/Video technician Category:Harriet Rohr/Production assistant Category:John Sedwick/Associate director Category:Louis Edmonds/Actor Category:Mark Allen/Actor Category:Nancy Barrett/Actor Category:David Henesy/Actor Category:Alexandra Moltke/Actor Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Full crew